The Truth Unveiled
by ubetiburn
Summary: Super!Harry Manipulatemenot Evil!Ron NO slash, new powers and challenges,
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and The Truth Unveiled: By: Ubetiburn

**_DISCLAIMER_**: I DO NOT own any thoughts that are not mine, the one who owns them is the one that originally thought them up and called them her own! I am making nothing from this so sue if you want for I still have nothing, not even this computer that I am using is mine!

**_I need someone willing to read and correct Chapters and spelling and someone to bounce ideas off of._**

**_Send me email with story name as subject or it will be deleted as spam!_**

* * *

This takes place after the OOTP and does NOT take into consideration HP&theHBP. Personally I thought that HBP was a rushed affair that left too much out and should have been scrapped before it was published. I am not a professional author, nor do I claim that I can write all that well. I am sure that there will be grammatical errors and mis-spellings, but I am not perfect nor did I claim to be.

**NOW….onto the story!**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

It was three days into the summer holidays and it was on this day that the most famous wizard in the world was sitting on his bed crying. He was not crying because he was in trouble with his uncle that did not like him in the least, nor did Big D hit him over and over again. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was crying tears of mourning. His Godfather, the innocent but yet accused mass killer, Sirius Black, had passed away recently. Harry was so convinced that it was his godfathers death was his fault that he at times wished that he had died instead so that his godfather could have survived.

Harry was a small frail looking child. He looked like a vagabond, a cast away or an incurable criminal. It would depend on who you spoke with, but Harry was _not_ weak. Oh no. Not by any means. Harry was the strongest and most powerful wizard that had lived since Merlin or even the Four Founders. Of course Harry did not believe this. After all, Molly always said how small he looked for his age, under fed, malnourished. Neglected was often used to describe Harry and his appearance.

Sitting upon his bed feeling guilty for the death of his Godfather and all the people that died because of Harry, he started to think about the senseless deaths that had happened. They all came about because a madman wanted to rule the world. This man was worse then Adolf Hitler, the Klu Klux Klan, White Surpremists, and terrorists all rolled into one. He was worse then any other abomination known to man. He was pure evil on earth, reincarnated. His name is….Tom Movollo Riddle…..the Dark Lord,LORD VOLDERMORT! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. According to a prophesy that an old fraud of a teacher gave to an old manipulative man. This man was Harry's headmaster at school. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. This man relayed the prophecy to Harry, it said that Harry was the only one that could wipe out this plague upon humanity but did not tell him how to do it!

The old man was another thing that was bothering Harry. The old coot was a right bastard. Manipulative, meddeling, self-centered, power hungry old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore! Harry was sure that there was more to the prophecy then he was told. He was not sure how he knew this but he did.

Hedwig, Harrys pet snowy owl landed softly on his shoulder and nipped his ear to get the depressed boys attention. Harry jumped in surprise. He looked at Hedwig who was staring at Harry with his head cocked to one side as if to say, "Hey! Snap out of it!"

Harry looked down at her and pets her on the top of her head and said "Hey girl, would you like some water and food?" Hedwig gave a loving hoot and flew to her cage. When Harry got to the cage he realized how badly he neglected his owl and cleaned the cage promptly while giving her new water and food. As Harry was getting his owl settled in, a regal Horned owl had came swooping thought the open window. Harry went to the owl and though he did not recognize it, he did recognize the letter head on the envelope and the great seal of Gringotts Bank. "Interesting", Harry thought. "Why are they writing m?" Harry removed the letter from the owl which promptly flew away, and opened it to see what the Goblins wanted with him.

Mr. Harry Potter,

It is with great regret and sorrow that we inform you that you Godfather Sirius Black has passed away. Mr. Black was a great wizard and will be missed by many of us here at Gringotts. Mr. Black had asked us recently to update his will and forward you a copy of his past and his new will. He also asked that we assist you in any way that we were able to so that you might be here for the reading of his will. There are not many wizards that we would do this for but we know of his innocence and were not happy with the way the Ministry handled the Black Affair. Since this was asked of us from someone that we liked and someone that respected us as do you, we could not refuse. Enclosed is the voided will and the one that is active. Also included with them is a golden amulet that is charmed with goblin charms. This is a two fold benefit to you as it will transport you to the Gringotts lobby (of your choice) and has glamour on it so that no one can recognize you. Human or bird. To activate it state the banks name (for us _Gringotts UK)_ as long as the amulet is in your possession the glamour will be active.

Once again our condolences to you on your loss.

Griphook

Account representative

Gringotts Wizarding Bank, UK

When Harry was done reading the letter he once again felt a little depressed now that the reality of his godfathers passing is cemented with the facts that were written by Gringotts. Sirius was dead but he would not be forgotten. Harry refolded the top sheet of parchment and went to the second that had the word "VOID" stamped in various places with initials next to it.

I, Sirius Black, of sound body and mind leave this parchment as my final will and testament. If I have died fighting the _good fight_ that is all that can be asked of me. I leave all my possessions, gold, Head of the Black family title and its' responsibilities to Albus Dumbledore including the ownership of all stocks, businesses and properties. May he use it to finish this fight against evil that we have fought so long. Also to the Tonks family welcome back into the family and I leave 1 million gallons to you each. To all my other relatives I leave nothing to you but my contempt.

Sirius Black

Harry could not believe it. Sirius Black had left all to Headmaster Dumbledore. Not that Harry wanted any of it mind you he would rather have his godfather back, but to leave it to Dumbledore?

The third page that was included had a note on it that read "This is the valid will on record and can not be contested. Griphook." Harry then read the third and final page.

**I, Sirius Orion Black, of sound body and mine do here by announce that all and any copies of any will other then this one filed with the goblins on April 2nd are void and worthless. To those that are gathered, Hello and Goodbye, mourn not for me but for those who are still to blind to see for themselves. I love you, you know who you are and you better stop blaming yourself. I died however I died because of something that I did. Not something that someone else made me do. **

**First off I would like to ask that the Goblin overseeing this will gives everyone in the Weasley family 10,000 Galleons. Thank you for being a family or at least the closest thing to a family that my Harry has. To Hermonie Granger, I leave 10,000 gallons and enrollment into the witches' book club. This is a club that will send for you at no charge 2 new books every other month. **

**Remus Lupin, 5 Million Galleons. Buy some robes and throw a party. I know that you and the Weasleys do not like Charity so consider it a real long term loan. Have fun, travel, get away and see something that you have always wanted to see. **

**Mr. Draco Malfoy, as you are a male of the black family I know that you are waiting anxiously in antipation of becoming heir of the Black Vaults, and Lord Black, well you are just going to have to wait a little longer so that I can finish my last will and testament.**

**To Harry Potter my only family left besides dear old Remus, I leave all the properties that I own including you know where, all my monies, stocks (muggle and Wizards) and also a map that is like your other but of somewhere else (Griphook has this for you). Enjoy. I loved you as if you were my own son. Do not mourn where I am better then where I have been!**

**And last but not least I leave the Valuables vault and title 'Lord of the Most Noble Family Black', to Draco…..I mean Harry Potter. Harry is more deserving then anyone else. As my last act as head of house for this noble family, I welcome the Tonk's back into the family and disown the Malfoy's. As a welcome back gift to the Tonks family I give back the name Black, and 10,000 Galleons to Nymphondra as a dowerery, and 10 Million galleons to her family may they never have to work again. **

**Finally to Albus Dumbledore, I leave you my contempt, my middle finger extended straight up and shoved up you arse. I also leave you a copy of the laws that govern children becoming adult in the Wizarding world and want to make sure that you know that Harry is now an ADULT now that he is Head of the Black Family and can claim his right to the Potter family head. Oh yeah, by the time I get to this part, you and all your friends are not welcomed in you know where. You are evicted. This place is now Harry's, and as such it is his decision if he is to let another 'rat' into his life or houses!**

Sirius Black

To say that Harry was dumbfounded would be an understatement. He did not want everything that was left to him; all he wanted was Sirius back. Harry removed the amulet that looked like a gold Galleon, taped his wand to it and said in a mature and determined voice "Gringotts, UK" and felt the familiar tug of a portkey behind his navel. Harry as usual arrived in a pile on the floor of the main lobby in Gringotts. Upon picking himself up he looked around to see that no one noticed his dismal arrival.

He walked up to a line and waited for the next available Goblin to assist him. Some people walked around him and demanded that the goblin assist them. Harry had been in a muggle bank with his aunt once and though different, the people there waited until the banker acknowledged them and Harry did the same here at Gringotts as his aunt did at her bank, and waited patiently for someone to acknowledge him. Almost an hour went by with many wizards and witches pushing past him when a Goblin looked up at him with a feral grin and said distinctly, "May I help you?" Harry walked up to the teller and stared at him for a moment before he realized who it was that was waiting on him.

"Griphook, it has been a long time since we have seen another." Harry placed all his papers on the desk and asked how Griphook was doing.

The Goblin looked surprised at the familiarity that Harry Potter was using with him and said "Hello to you to Mr. Potter, I am fine as I hope you are to. Are you here to take care of the paperwork that you received from me in the mail?" Harry had said that he was and Griphook had informed another Goblin that he was to take this 'valued' customer to the Inheritance Division and that he would be back soon. While Griphook was leading Harry to the Inheritance Division, he was startled by Harry asking what the letters ment by 'Lord of the Black and Potter families'. Griphook opened the door to the office that they were standing in front of and ushered Harry into it. Once the door was closed Griphook asked Harry what he ment by his question. Harry told the Goblin that he was not sure what a Lord was and what was ment by the old laws at the end of Sirius's will. Griphook was astounded that no one told this heir what was going on or the status that he commanded in the wizarding world. He asked Harry to tell him what he knew about himself and his family and wizarding in general. After a few hour of furious note talking the Goblin asked Harry if he wanted something to eat and maybe some tea as they had been going on for some time now. Harry accepted and with that Griphook left the room.

Griphook and a goblin that Harry never saw entered the room. The goblin was dressed in robes made of the finest strands of gold woven together and walked to the desk. Harry stood, pro-offered his hand and said "Harry Potter, Sir. Nice to meet you." The Goblin smirked, stood, closed his fist and thudded his opposite shoulder with it and said "Ranghook, nice to meet you Mister Potter. I would like to have you sign a few papers before we get into a discussion. The first paper that I would like to have you sign is one that says that you have attend a reading of the will and you accept the terms of the will. The second one is one of you accepting everything that Mr. Black has bequeathed to you. I would also like to inform you at this time that no one else has been given access to the will as there will be a reading of the will for all other one week from today or at your earliest convenience not to exceed 30 days from today. If and when you accept Lordship of the Black Family, you are their leader and in the eyes of all an adult. You can go where you want when you want and do as you please including the use of magic. The only thing that this does not cover is underage drinking. Once you are Lord of the Noble house of Black, you are an adult and considered to have reached the age of majority and will be able to execute you families' estate according to the wished of your parents and have control over their properties, gold, and other valuables. Also as Lord to each of those families you are able to inherit their families magic. All this can be done today and no one would have to know until your consent over the will reading is given. I also feel as though it is my duty to tell you that Albus Dumbledore has been keeping a lot of things from you and is not well liked here at Gringotts. He has attempted many times over the years to control the Potter vaults. There are secrets in there that he would love to know, the secrets are so secure that we do not know what they are. If you were to accept all that is given to you, we can keep the knowledge away from the ministry and Albus. Also those in the property mentioned by Sirius would not be evicted until said so by you. Once the papers are signed you will receive the Family head rings for each family that you are a head for."

"Goblin Ranghook, would it be possible that I claim Lord of Black and Potter now, and come back at a later day this week and make my final decisions. There is a lot that I have taken in and need to think about it."

"Of course Mr. Potter, The portkey galleon that I gave you will as a two way only one more time. We look forward to dealing with you in the future. Also you may want to think about hiring people to look after you accounts since they are huge."

With out even thinking Harry said "The only Goblin that I know is Griphook. Do you think that he would be able to function in that capacity?" Ranghook smiled showing row upon row of sharp white teeth, and with a glint in his eye said, "A wise choice Mr. Potter. Wise indeed."

At this time they all stood, Harry removed his Galleon and said "Home" and was there in a flash. The first thing that Harry noticed was that there were two boxes covered in velvet sitting on his desk. Opening them he saw that they were rings designating him as Head of House for Black and Potter, and slipped them on his fingers. As soon as they were on his fingers there was a bright flash of light and Harry fell to the floor in a heap.

A/N: I usually HATE when the author begs for reviews, but I would just like to know if this is shaping up to be something that you might want to finish reading. Ubetiburn.


	2. Chapter 2 Who? WHAT?

CHAPTER 2

A/N: I hate long and boring AN's so I will make this one quick: THANKS to

Treck for alerting me that I failed to list Bella...consider her excomunicated from the black family along with Narcissa and Draco. Thanks Trek.

Harry Potter and The Truth Unveiled: By: Ubetiburn

Harry awoke the next morning feeling well rested. It was the first good nights sleep that he had gotten since Sirius died. Hedwig was sitting in her cage sleeping and had left a couple of letters on the table for Harry. Harry gathered uup the letters to see who they were from and saw that they was one from both Fred and George, one from Ron, one from Hermonie and one from Ginny. The last letter was one from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was anxious to see what his friends had to say. Hermonies was almost word for word a duplicate of years past. Asking if Harry was having any visions or dreams and how he _had_ to tell Dumbledore if he was. How she was going to Italy with her family and how they needed to prepare for the NEWTS and a list of books that she thought he should read to help him. Ron's letter was the Chuddly Cannons this and the Cannons that. How Hermione was writing Krum still and what did she see in him. Ginny's was more down to earth and worth reading to Harry. See went on to tell him that she was sorry for what happened to Sirius and how he had spent some time getting to know her and help her get past the Chamber of Secrets. What he ment to her and that she thought of him as an uncle that she wished that she had. Fred and Georges letter was mysterious to say the least.

**_Harry,_**

**_Co-Owner,_**

**_This is to let you know that you now officially own 49 percent of WWW and a full listing of all our pranks and a description of some that we are inventing. It is also to tell you that not everything is as it seems and that not everyone was what they made themselves out to be. Please be Constantly Vigilant and let us know when we can meet so that we can discuss what we mean._**

**_Fred and George_**

Harry was confused by their letter but slipped it under the floor boards of his room while throwing out the rest. Not being able to put it off any longer, he opened the letter from the headmaster.

Harry,

OWL results will be available soon. Fret not I believe that you did well. I am sorry to bring this up in a letter but Sirius has been declared as dead by Gringotts and they will soon be having a reading of his last Will and Testament. As it is not safe to leave your Aunt and Uncles, I as your magical guardian, will obtain anything that he left for you. You are not to contact any of your friends since mail can be intercepted nor shall you attempt to leave the insides of the house. I forbid you to do so and request that you send Hedwig to me for safe keeping along with your father's invisibility cloak and your wand. Hopefully I will be able to get you out of there by the last week of Holidays, if I can get enough people to give you security.

Sincerely,

Albus

Harry was seething mad. Furious. How dare he ask him to not only give up representation at the will to the headmaster but to also relinquish his wand and invisibility cloak? His only form of protection. Who did he think he was? Asking me to leave myself defenseless. What made it worse was that he plainly saw the carrot and stick approach that the headmaster was using and it pissed him off.

Harry need time to think and train. He knew this now. He picked up his 'portgalleon' and said "Gringotts, UK" and appeared in the lobby under a goblin glamour just as he had before, except this time Griphook walked up to him, winked, and said "Mr. Stevens, right this way please. Follow me." Within a couple on moments they were at an empty office and Griphook pressed a button on the desk and told Harry that it activated a scanner and privacy system. The scanner allowed the Goblins to know of any and all tracking charms, blocks, compulsions, on the witch or wizard including the Dark Mark. Griphook also explained that there were a few people stationed around the village making sure that Harry did not attempt to get to Gringotts or any where else in the village. Griphook then asked Harry what he could do for the wizard. Harry informed him that he wanted to go down and examine his vaults and finalize everything that he needed to do to claim all of his inheritances. Griphook smiled and said that it would be his pleasure.

Harry enjoyed the mine cart trip into the bowels of Gringotts. They got to the Black family vaults which were a total of 4 more or less next to each other. Griphook walked Harry through the process of claiming the vault via a blood test for the vault to open. When Harry declared himself the head of the Black Family, the vaults creaked open. Inside there were row upon row of weapons, books on spells and branches of magic that were described as dark. There was also a trunk on the floor in the middle and a letter to Harry.

**_Harry, _**

**_I hope that this is some use to you. It took me a while to come up with the proper charms to use on it but I am sure that it is done correctly. This is a trunk like Mad Eyes, _**

**_Except that he can not see in it. Let me tell you about the rooms that are contained in it. First you can open it and use it as a regular trunk and no one would be the wiser, There is a brass plate in the front, press you thumb to it and say "Padfoot" once you do this you will then be able to enter the trunk into the 'elevator' once there, there is panel that you need to make your selections from. Only you can see the destinations and buttons. They are as follows (where you are now) Lobby, Sitting room, Bedroom, Dining Room, Kitchen, Dueling Room, Muggle room, potions lab, prison, magic workshop, and a room for Remus. Use it wisely. To stock the library take a book to the library. Place it on the podium and say "duplicate" to make a copy and "shelf" to put the duplicate on a shelf. Another way is to put a book in the regular trunk and thinking files it. If you need something from the inside think retrieve "whatever" while touching the brass plate and it will appear in the regular trunk. You can then return the original from where ever you took it from. Let's say that you are using the book from the restricted section that yells when you open it, after you duplicate it and open the duplicate it will not yell at you! Also it can copy books that have copy-me-not charms on them. The library will keep secret all books from visitors unless you allow them to be seen. There is also a room off the bedroom that is called the Marauders Room. This is a room with a list of all our pranks and all our pranking knowledge including how to make maps. Use this trunk wisely. Wink Wink. I also think that you should hire Dobby to take over the Houses. Also if ever lost or someone attempts to break in, it will tell you who the person was and what they 'wanted' and if lost if will always come here to Gringotts. Anything in a Gringotts vault can be transferred to any other Gringotts within one day. _**

**_Love _**

**_Sirius _**

**_P.S. _**

**_Please ask Gringott's what they would charge you to have them do a blood ancestry test on you. I am sure that they know what I am asking for and I am also sure that you have enough money to cover the expenses. Take care. Also ask them to hire and then obliterate a scanner for you. _**

**_Sirius _**

A single tear leaked down his face from the thoughtfulness of his second father. Harry was happy and proud of him. Harry did not take the time to think about it, he started looking at every title of every book in the vault to find some that he could use when Griphook suggested that he place them all in the trunk for safe keeping. Harry agreed. Once Harry had all his books in place in his trunk, he turned to Griphook and said, "Griphook, who would I have to see and what would be the cost of having Gringotts perform the Blood Ancestry test on me and to have me scanned?"

Griphook looked at Harry with apprehension in his eyes. "Mr. Potter, I am not sure if we are allowed to do this with out the consent of the Ministry, but I can check with my supervisor and see what he says. Are we done with this vault Mr. Potter?" Griphook enquired.

Harry nodded that they were done and followed Griphook to the cart and got in. It seemed to Harry as though they had made it back to the main floor in no time.

"Mr. Potter," said Griphook "If you would follow me to an available office and wait for me I shall go and seek the answers to the questions that you have asked." With that said he snapped his fingers disappearing and left Harry standing in the office alone and slightly uncomfortable. Within a couple of moments Griphook was back and escorting Harry through a porthole that had opened in the wall across from where Harry was standing. "This was Mr. Potter, there are a few goblins more important them myself that would like to meet with you," said Griphook, and took Harry's are and led him through the porthole to Merlin knows where.

When Harry exited the porthole he was standing in a room just as large as the Great Hall of Hogwarts but not as well lighted. Across the hall from Harry there was a large wide table that was intricately carved with gold accents. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that the gold was real. Twelve goblins were seated at the table and each one was in the fanciest robes that Harry had ever a goblin wear. All the goblins were heavily armed and wearing breast plates of armor. The goblin in the middle had a breastplate that was made of gold with diamonds, rubies, and emeralds forming the Gringotts crest.

"Mr. Potter, may I present to you the President of Gringotts Bank and leader of all goblin-kind in the UK and his panel of advisors, the Most Ferocious Goblin Killjoy."

Harry bowed with respect and said, "The pleasure is all mine, Most Ferocious Killjoy of the Goblins."

"As is my pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter. I have heard great things about you from our spies in the wizarding world, our own Griphook has also told us on the council that you are respectful and courteous to all goblins that you come in to contact with and that you recognize him by face and acknowledge him by name. We have also heard from one House-elf Dobby that you treat our distant cousins with love, respect and loyalty. Griphook has informed us that you wish to take the Ancestry Blood Test. This test is not used often as it is to determine parentage and lineage of during birth. According to mandates passed by the ministry this is to only be done when a child is born into a pureblood family or a family of high social standing and must have the ministry's approval. Approval which you do not have and most likely will never recieve. The test is real easy and painless. What the wizard must do is place his hand on this box in front of us, allow for the box to take a sample of their blood and examine it. The results are then written by a enchanted quill on paper that can only be read by that individual and the uppermost managers here at Gringotts. The test is usually short as it depends on how many families and vaults that you are a heir to, but rarely lasts but the time it takes to take out ones wand from their back pocket. Usually there is a goblin there to make sure that there is no funny business. My council and I must go take care of a problem that has just come to my attention in the other room. Feel free to examine the box while we are gone." With that goblin Killjoy grinned in a greedy way and stood up as did all the other goblins and left Harry in the room alone.

Harry was not really sure what had just happened or why it did. It seemed as though he was in a roundabout way given permission by the _Goblin Leader_ and owner of the bank to use this device without anyone being able to see him do it, but was not sure if that was truly the goblins intention. As the saying goes, 'curiosity killed the cat', and Harry slowly stood, unsure of what to do or expect, and walked forward to examine the 'Heritage Box'. The Heritage Box seemed to call to him, seemed to ask him to place his hand on top of it. Harry thought to himself, "What do I have to loose? Like they said if no one is around to see it, then no one will know that he used it, right?" With no more thoughts on the matter, Harry reached forward and firmly placed his hand on the box. It felt cold at first and slowly Harry felt a warm feeling creep into his hand and then with out warning he felt something prick his skin. The box started to glow and reverted to its original color of black and the quill started to write at a real fast pace. Roughly 4 minuets later the quill stopped writing and fell to the parchment. Harry removed the parchment that the quill had been writing on and started to read. The list was broken down into two rows. One said Family Heir and the other said magical heir and listed the names of the family or families that Harry was entitled to receive vaults and property from and also families that Harry could inherit powers from.

**_Family Heir----------------------------------------- Magical Heir _**

**Potter Family----------------------------------------Potter Family**

**Evans Family----------------------------------------Evans Family**

**Black Family ----------------------------------------Flitwick Family**

**Godrick Griffindor---------------------------------Godrick Griffindor **

**Thompson Family ----------------------------------Thompson Family **

**Geremia Family------------------------------------ Geremia Family **

**Merlin-------------------------------------------------Merlin **

**Rowenna Ravenclaw------------------------------ Rowenna Ravenclaw **

**Helga Hufflepuff-----------------------------------Helga Hufflepuff **

**----------N/A------------------------------------------Salazar Slytherin **

Harry could not beleive what he read. How could it be true? Family Heir of 8 Old and prestigious families and the Heir of Magic for 9 families. There had to be a mistake. There was no way that this could be true. There must be something wrong with the Ancestry Box. After all his mom was a muggle born, right? Wasn't she?

While Harry was looking at the parchment he heard a door behind him and turned around and looked at the line of goblins entering in front of Griphook. Once all of the goblins were seated at the massive table in front of Harry, the Head Goblin spoke. "Mr. Potter, I am sure that you were entertained while we were indisposed of, yes?" he asked with a feral grin and a wink towards Harry.

"Please sir, just Harry is more then fine with me," began Harry "I was entertained well enough but I do have some questions that I would like to ask you regarding something that came to my knowledge most recently." With that Harry approached the table and handed the Ancestry paper to him. Goblin Killjoy's eye grew larger then Harry thought possible. There was a possibility that they were larger then those of Dobby's.

"Mr. Potter, do you know what this means? Tell me what you know about Merlin, the Founders, and the Evans Family." Harry started to tell Goblin Killjoy all that he knew about the greatest wizard ever and then t he four founders and ended it by saying that he knew nothing about his mothers side of the family except that he thought that they were squibs. At this point Killjoy interrupted Harry and said, "Gringotts is built on an old site that used to be a cave at one time. The cave was fronted by doors that were locked with such magic that goblins were not even able to break the wards and charms on the cave. While attempting to open the doors a pensive like figure came into being and told them that this was a vault left to the heir of Merlin and only a true heir of Merlin could open it. It was also stated that we were to build the first wizarding bank over this vault. We started immediately. Many centuries later we have what you see around you at this time. Merlins vault is the first and farthest from where we are now sitting. Around 200 years later, we opened to the public, and the first five vaults that we opened were for the four founders and the fifth was to Jonathan Azkaban. Jonathan Azkaban lived to an age of 135 years and saw to his rather large family of girls. It is rumored that the line soon died out due to the fact that his last 4 descendants were squibs. The last squib married a muggle and disappeared into muggle England. She was not aware of her history and had given birth to the first male in the Azkaban family in over thousands of years. Her name was Lilly Evans. That makes you Lord Harry Azkaban-Evans Potter. Trust me, there is no mistake with the Ancestry Box, it has never made a mistake and if you still think it wrong, we can travel to Merlin's vault and see if it opens for you. It has never been opened since we started building this bank. But before we do that I think that we should do all the paperwork that would allow you to claim your inheritance. All we need is one drop of blood on each name on this parchment and you will fall asleep and go through a magical enhancement that will affect your mind and core of magic. Shall we?"

Harry looked at Goblin Killjoy and asked, "Will anyone at the ministry or Hogwarts know about this? If not, is it possible that I leave a vial of my blood with you to activate those names while I am at Privet Drive so that my family and all the other people that interfere in my life think that I am home and that nothing is wrong since I have been gone almost the whole day?"

"Mr. Potter you would trust us with a vial of your Blood? You do know what one could do if they had a good amount of blood from another wizard knowingly or not? Wizards barely trust us to handle their Galleons, and yet you do that and offer to entrust us with your blood?" You are truly an unexpected pleasure to us; a change of wizard that we agree with if that is okay with you. Yes we are sure that it would be noticed but we will put up goblin wards to keep everything that happens in your room, magical or otherwise, to you. No one will know." And with that Harry gave a donation of his blood and used his Golden Galleon Amulet to transport him to Privet Drive.

No sooner did he reappear in his bedroom did he hear banging on his door screaming, "This is the last time BOY! YOU BETTER BE DOWNSTAIRS MAKING DINNER IN THE NEXT TWO MINETS OR SO HELP YOU, YOUR FREAKY FRIENDS WON'T BE ABLE TO HELP YOU!" And with that he heard his Uncle storm off down the stairs.

Harry went downstairs and cooked enough food that even Dudders was full. Harry ate lees food then that which could fill Hedwig and proceeded to clean up the dishes and cookware. Just as he hung up the dishtowel, there was a tapping at the kitchen window and there was a Gringotts owl with a letter attached to it for Harry.

**_Mr. Potter,_**

**_We have finished the preparations that we spoke of earlier to you house and bedroom. We suggest that you lock your door magically and but silencing charms on the floor, ceiling, your door and finally your window. If you would like to send your owl to us we will send her back in the morning so that we may keep her safe from any stray magic. Your magical levels will raise for good after this evening and again when you go through your magical puberty. When you awake we request that you come see us immediately. Say the name of the goblins office that you were in yesterday while holding your Galleon Amulet and you shall appear here with your glamour on. Last, now that we are ready to activate the Ancestry Papers, you are Lord nine times over which qualify you as Owner of Hogwarts, President of the Board for Hogwarts, Own or command 8 of the 15 seats on the Weizonmont, own numerous properties, have stock and options for most wizarding corporation and business as well as muggle. We also need to talk to you about the Evans family line with you as soon as possible. Good luck Mr. Potter on behalf of all of us at Gringotts._**

**_Professionally,_**

**_Griphook_**

Harry took the letter to heart and sealed his room as directed and laid on the bed awaiting the slight pain that he expected. MERLIN was Harry misinformed. The pain that initially hit Harry was like that which on got when the stuck their tongue to a battery and ended feeling worse then possibly ones skin melting off their body. Harry passed out into the beautiful and welcoming blackness.

* * *

Authors Note:

Thanks to all the replies that I got for the first Chapter.

kizunakat 

Wandmaker 

c3markh 

Trek 

T hank you for the reviews and support. Trek read the AN above that is for you! 

knighted lioness PLEASE GET ME AN E-mail address! 

Anyone else want me to bounce ideas and chapters for beta work please let me know. 

UBETIBURN 


	3. Chapter 3

7

CHAPTER 3

Harry Potter and The Truth Unveiled: By: Ubetiburn

The darkness slowly receded and Harry started to wake. The first thing that Harry was aware of is that he was hungry but even with this knowledge he felt highly energized. Harry slowly sat up and looked around his surroundings. His window was closed and he could see the sun just starting to break through the early grey. Suddenly Harry realized that his Snowy owl, Hedwig, was furiously tapping at his window. He got up and opened the window. Hedwig had numerous letters in her beak and tied to her legs. "My goodness," Harry thought "I sure got a lot of letters since yesterday." When he was done removing the letters he picked one up to read and Hedwig pushed a thick envelope towards him. Thinking that it must be highly important Harry elected to open that one first.

**_Mr. Potter_**

**_It has been almost three days since we have last spoke. I hope all is well. Please bring all your correspondences with you and see me. Open no others at this time._**

_**Griphook**_

Harry retrieved all the letters that were waiting for him, fond his amulet/portkey and activated the combination portkey and glamour. The last thing that Harry new was the hook and tug feeling.

"Good Morning Mr. Potter," began Griphook, "I see that the effects from the inheritance have started. May I ask if you had received or seen the owls that we sent you before this mornings? They came back unanswered and we were starting to get worried that something may have gone wrong."

"Worry not Griphook…..everything is going well. I did not see or answer the owls as I have been sleeping for the last three days. Although I must admit that it does feel as though I have grown slightly, and that my vision has slightly improved, I have not notice any changes nor have I attempted any magic since I am underage."

"Slightly is an understatement Mr. Potter. Your height is greater then it was you are presently standing at an impressive 6 feet and 3 inches. The reason that you may think that you vision improved is because it may have…were you aware that you are not wearing your glasses? Well Mr. Potter as nice as it is to see such a great wizard as yourself we do have business to discuss." And with that Griphook went back to his desk and sat down. "Please have a seat Mr. Potter, we have a lot to talk about!"

Harry sat down and the goblin continued, "The things that I would like to cover as quickly as possible are your standing with us here at Gringotts as a customer and to review your holdings. First things first. I am **_not_** your account manager. The reason that **_we _**have been speaking is because of how the Board of Goblins view you. I was your families account manager until your parents were killed by the Dark Lord. Sirius Black was your guardian in all matters muggle and wizarding. When he was convicted, Albus Dumbledore, without approval of the ministry, used his stature and positions to obtain guardianship over you and your accounts. It was at this time that he released me from the prestigious accounts of the Potter line and installed Goblin Slimeback as your account manager. Since your last appearance here we have investigated this action and not only seen the illegality of it but also some inconsistencies if you will. Being an old family, older then most, you are afforded some rights that others are not allowed. Being an orphan you were to be told of your inheritance before your eleventh birthday and made aware of your accounts, wizarding stature and taught the old ways. Being that you were an orphan and your godfather was a (wrongly) convicted felon, you should have received emancipation. One of the final things that I feel as though you should be made aware of is that according to your parents will you were never to go to you mother's sister and her husband. It was stated in the will that you were to go to Remus Lupin or the Longbottom's for love and support along with being a legally responsible wizard at 13 years of age. All this was stated in the will your mom and dad left. Albus Dumbledore was the witness to that will and the executor for it. None of these things have taken place. All the paper work for emancipation had been drawn up, signed, and filed but hidden by the head of the Wizengamot. Albus Dumbledore. In retrospect anything that you were charged with during your underage use of magic trial was illegal as you were an adult legally but the fact was hidden. All things that were written about you in the papers were slanderous and the people that made the statements can be brought up on charges, challenged to a duel, or both. The inconsistencies that I stated all have to do with your accounts. The Potters rarely touched and of the liquid assets that are in any of the vaults. The had one vault that was started with some money from both sides and grew from there. Fifteen years ago withdrawals were made from the main Potter Vault, Lilly's personal vault, James' personal vault, two properties were taken and some 135 tomes from the Potter Vault Library. Then when your godfather was imprisoned the same thing started happening with his vaults except all 1500 books were removed. The total withdrawal from the Potters is 23 Million Galleons as of today. There are standing withdrawals every month in the name of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, The Weasley family and OOTP Inc. Each withdrawal is weekly and each but Minister Fudge receives 5,200 galleons. Minister Fudge gets 500 galleons a week. All of these were authorized by Dumbledore, signed by Dumbledore and recorded by us. The account manager at the time and still is, Slimeback. Headmaster Dumbledore also has an account attached to yours but under his name that receives 2 percent of your interest on your totals in the Potter vaults. One last thing before I move on. We at Gringotts have investigated this and we are pissed that one of our own would be so greedy as to go against everything that we have taught them and given them to make them successful. With your blessing he will be fired and killed by goblin means. A new account manager will be appointed by you and may the pray that they are successful. On a more personal note we have taken the liberty to place a tracking spell on all your vaulted items including the gold. We now know where it goes, to whom it goes to and what it is used for. We have located the properties that Albus liberated from you, even though he had them under the fidelius charm. We have also located all the Potter and Black tomes. When I say your gold and items this includes the ones taken from the Black account as you now own that also. With all the accounts that you have inherited, according to our 'talk' the other day Mr. Potter, you are indeed a valuable client to us at Gringotts. All of your gold totals 850 BILLION galleons. That is more then that which the Ministry of Magic has. If you so wish it we can trace all gold, close all accounts and reattach Albus's account to yours and then close it so that you will get back that gold also. The last things that I wanted to talk to you about are your holdings. You either own out right or a majority of the following companies. BMW, IBM, Grunnings Drills, WWW, Miridian Casino and Entertainment, 6 Flags, Ollivanders, Pizza Pizza, Daily Prophet, Flourish & Botts, Obscurus Books, and Magical Trunks and Travel and Grimm Brooms.

Meanwhile…..

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office looking over his finances with his eyes twinkling madly. The ledger that he was looking at showed his latest transfers from the Boy-Who-Lived. Albus was pleased, now that he had over 270,400 galleons saved up from the last school year and an additional 2 million galleon to work with, he was sure that he could do something to contain Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore thought to himself that the plan he came up with over fifteen years ago is working to his advantage. Soon he would be living on his private island in the lap of luxury knowing that he was the true savior of the stupid wizards that do not listen to the all knowing Albus. His pans were almost final. The Weasley's were manipulating the boy just like he wanted. Molly was so in agreement that she did not hesitate to push her young daughter towards Harry Potter as if she her self was Ginny's Madame of the night, so to speak. How easily people can be controlled with a smile, a push in the right direction and money to top it off. Albus rose to walk to the apparition point at the main gates, thinking of how easy it would be if Fawkes had not disappeared, when his fireplace glowed green and Mad-eye's head appeared.

"Albus," he called, "the boy is not in his room or the house where you told him to stay. I can not find him anywhere. He is not in the house, at Miss Figgs, the park or with his family. I took the liberty to go to the front door to ask if I might see him, and his Aunt said that his door is locked from the inside which she said was not possible and that he has not done any of the mandatory chores that _you_ said that he is supposed to do. There was no signs of any magical signatures but his and yours that are on the items that you placed around the house to make the Dursleys treat him as good as they do and not harm the boy. Also the magic inhibitors that you placed in the wards around the house are still active. What would you like me to do?"

Albus was livid. How dare that boy not do as he was told, when he was told to do it, and how he was told to do it. "I guess that we need to call an emergency Order meeting to deal with this troublesome child. Let everyone know that the meeting will be at headquarters immediately. We can not afford for Lord Voldemort or anyone else to get their hands on him. All members that are available to go need to be there. Also ask the Weasley kids to be there along with Ms. Granger, I fear that they may know something since Harry is so close to them."

With that the head in the fireplace disappeared and Albus ran to the gates and with a 'CRACK' was gone.

"So Mr. Potter, what would you like to do regarding your accounts?" asked Griphook.

Harry Potter was purple with rage. HOW DARE the Headmaster do what he has done. He knew from the start that I was supposed to go to the Longbottoms and be emancipated but yet did not do what my parents wished. I could have had specialized training if I knew this plus the prophecy. That FOOL! "First, Griphook, would you honor me by overseeing the Potter Family accounts. Also everyone that I have spoken to here at Gringotts in the last 3 or 4 days that has helped me should get a 'gift' of 5,000 Galleons from me as a 'Thank-You'. I would like you to track all my belonging that have been STOLEN from me, but do not close the accounts yet. Hopefully some of the money will go to Lord Voldemort and/or his followers. I would like you to start the paperwork so that I can file all applicable charges against the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, and anyone else that has benefited from me with out my knowledge. I would rather Dumbledore not know that I have taken all my accounts or that I am the heir of the founders. Furthermore do not punish Slimeback yet. Let him think that he is still in charge of all my finances that he was aware of. Let him and **Bumblefuck** dig a deeper hole. Is there anyway to investigate the loyalties of my friends? To see where they really stand, before I put them against the wall? Is my trust account being monitored?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter." Griphook replied. "Please, call me Harry, we are friends and equals, is there anyway I can access my other funds with out coming here? I think that I may also was to take residence in one of my properties for the summer, but since the headmaster knows where they are, I would like to purchase one so that I may train. Can you help me with that?"

"Harry, yes there are numerous ways that we can access your gold the easiest being a muggle style credit card that will act as both a credit card and an ATM card. There is also something that I have in mind that I would like to talk to the head Goblin Board of Directors about before telling you the idea. Finally I agree about your 'misplaced' gold and books. If you would excuse me for a moment I need to talk to Goblin Killjoy." With that Griphook disappeared and was back within a heartbeat. "As far as your housing goes Mr. Potter, Hogwarts **_is_** your home technically and legally. I am sure that there is a lot of areas in that castle that even the headmaster and The Marauder's were not aware of. In your vault left to four by the founders there was a book that detailed how the heir of each family could claim their part of the castle….there was also a passage that detailed how the last remaining heir or the heir of four could claim it. According to the book all you have to do is go into the entrance hall of the Hogwarts and say to her 'I, Harry Potter, Heir of Four, is home', after this is done the school will recognize you via a magical aura reading and finally a blood test. To give the sample of blood, you must be first willing to give it and then go up to the first four suits of armor and press the palm of your hand against them. Each suit should have an emblem on it that represent each house. Once this is done and the school accepts you, you will be teleported to a place called 'HOME' and the rest will be revealed to you there," stated Griphook with a feral grin. "Two last thing before you go Mr. Potter, I have scanned all your owl post while you have been here and removed all the charms that the headmaster put on them. One was a tracking charm and another was a block. The funny thing is that the block it goes to is a three stage block and it was the final stage. Had you opened that letter you would have had your magic bound so that you would never be stronger then you are now. The last thing is, Albus is at your Aunt and Uncles house right now, it is the best time to go to Hogwarts and take care of your business. Thank you for coming in today Mr. Potter, I am sorry for the bad news that you were made aware of today, but what is done is for the best, for you anyways" snickered Griphook and handed Harry a goblin portkey to Hogwarts, HOME.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Children. May I have your attention please? Has anyone here had correspondences with Harry as of late?" Everyone around the table shook their head, but Professor Snape could be heard mumbling 'who would want to write that bighead fool', the Headmaster continued, "It has come to my attention that Mr. Potter has not been seen by his guards or family for almost a week. He expressed to me that he was feeling a lot of hate towards all people, magical or not. While we battled at the DOM, Harry was possessed by Voldemort. It has also come to our attention that he has be stealing books from headquarters during his visits. The books that are missing are all DARK DARK books. Books that even Voldemort would like to get his hands on. How he got them we are not sure. Where he is right now we are not sure, but he needs to be found and brought here at all costs. I will not allow him to go dark. If he were to go dark then he would be an even bigger threat to our world then Voldemort. Harry is grieving over his godfathers death, and is not thinking right. Everyone keep their eyes open for him. If you get post from him let me know immediately. If you see him, DO NOT try to talk to him, STUN him, BIND him and get me. I repeat do not attempt to talk to him, we in the Order know that he has attempted to use some of the unforgivables, and that makes him more dangerous. Finally I would like to induct Hermione and Ron into the Order of the Phoenix. I think that their combined skills, knowledge, and strategy will come in handy in capturing Harry Potter. I am sorry that at this time I can not nominate Ginny, for she is to young and I am afraid that her mother would kill me. Are there any questions?"

"Headmaster, would it be safe to assume that Potter just ran away and that he is hiding in a vacant house or tree waiting to get the attention that that glory hound is obviously looking for. It seems to me that he is less capable then his father and more self centered every year," stated the potions professor. Gasps could be heard from Tonks and everyone else at the table. The only person that did not gasp was Lupin, he growled at the professor which caused him to attempt to squeeze further back into the darkened corner then he already was.

"Personally Headmaster, sir, I think that Hermione and I should stay here or at the Burrow for the summer and maybe given some extra training, I mean after all we are his best friends" Ron said with a sneer of hate and jealousy, "and he does manage to get himself in some sticky situations every few months. Not only would it help the Order but us at school as well."

"Mr. Weasley, I was thinking along the same lines as you earlier and that is why I obtained a waiver for the two of you to use magic even though under age, unrestricted access to the Hogwarts Library, and a permit so that you can learn to Apparate. It is up to your parents and individual teachers, but I think that Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Animagus training should be what you learn over the summer. If you elect to take your spots in the order your job will be to learn all that you can while you are here, and to let me know of everything that Harry does when you are all back together again. I will also pay you as I do all the other members. This is not a bribe but more of a payroll. The money will be…let's say….75 Galleons a week and you get to go out on assignments that are not life threatening only. Hermione, Ron….is that acceptable to the both of you?" Hermione could not believe her look she would get to train all summer long and be given access to books that no other student in Hogwarts had ever seen, let alone read. She agreed with out a second thought. Ron smiled a smile that would have frozen even Voldemort's heart. He did not have to think about it…..he would be better trained, more powerful, and be around Hermione all summer AND get paid to top it off. What was asked in return? That he tell on Harry? Ron had no problem with that since Harry did break more ruled then anyone else. Hell he got his parents, Cedric, Sirius, and some many other people killed that Harry deserved everything that he had coming to him. "I am in" said Ron.

With that the meeting was over and everyone went to go back to what it was that they were doing before the meeting. The twins were not happy with what just went on in the meeting and were using their twins' bond to communicate. Fred and George felt as though they were betraying someone that they considered a brother. Hell Harry even gave them 1,000 Galleons to start their business. Sure their parents inherited 10,000 from Sirius and they think that their father got a raise since they have noticed more and more gold in the vault every month and they were **not** the ones responsible, nor was Bill or charley even though they often deposited gold. It _definitely was **not **_Ron, since he felt as though everyone owed him and that he should have everything handed to him. WORK? That was a word that Ron did not know the meaning of. Percy? No one had heard from him. Not even their father and he works in the same building. Something more was going on then met the eye, and the twins wanted to know what it was. As soon as the twins got back they brain stormed a way to get in touch with Harry. They sent an a parchment with their personal owl, but he came back with the letter unread. They tried calling for Dobby and Fawkes but since neither one belonged to the twins, neither one appeared to assist them. Fred looked at George and said "How about we go to Gringotts and see if they would allow us to leave a 'business' letter for Harry stating that we would like him to get in touch with us regarding our shop and some important information that the information is not associated with the Order Of The Phoenix. If we sign the letter in blood then it will only show writing if it is true." George looked at Fred and said "Brother of mine that is a splendid idea, I am glad that we thought about it." The twins wrote the letter a few times before they got one that they felt would be beneficial.

Harry mate,

The shop is going great but there are some matters that we wish to speak to you face to face about. It concerns your friends at school and those that are adults. Also we have some ideas that we would like to bounce off you for the upcoming school year. Please contact us as soon as possible.

Your mates,

Gred and Forge

Both twins went to Gringotts and asked to speak with the goblin manager in charge of the Potter account. The goblin that they spoke with looked like he was agitated and called another to help them.

"My name is Griphook, I am sorry Mr. and Mr. Weasley but Goblin Slimeback is not in right now. Is there something that I might be able to assist WWW with at this time? Fred looked at the little being and said "Yes, sir, there is. We are unable to get in touch with Mr. Potter who is a partner in our business and we would like to see if Gringotts might place this letter with his account manager so that he can be made aware of somethings that we think our important but do not trust others that know him to get the letter to him as not many people outside of us, Harry and Gringotts knows that he is our financial backer."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, If you are his partners then you should know where he is during the holidays, and should be able to get the letter to him should you not?" inquired Griphook. "Be that as it is Griphook, we can not go through regular means and do not mean Harry any harm. If you wish you may read the letter and see that it was signed by both me and my brother in blood, signifying that we speak the truth in the letter. With that Griphook opened the parchment and read the letter. When he was done the goblin was giving his best impersonation of a grin and said to the twins "I will be sure that someway some how Mr. Potter might get this letter before the week is up, which is 6 days from now. If he receives the letter well and decides to write back, I will be sure to forward his reply to you both. GOOD DAY to you wizards." With a snap of his fingers and a loud 'CRACK', Griphook was gone from view.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Harry Potter and The Truth Unveiled

"Ron, Hermonie, even though we are not at Hogwarts. I expect you to give the professors and I the same amount of respect as you would if we were in Hogwarts. If we that we're to about to give you will be hard on you, both mentally and physically. It will exhaust you, but towards the end, you will be faster and stronger then most if not every student at Hogwarts. "This training is an insurance and as a protection to you and Harry. Harry. will need all the help that we can give him, if he is to help in this war and not go dark. Tell no one about what we are doing here, not to Harry or the rest of your friends. That would also included your sister Ron." Your schedule is the following: Every morning, you will wake up and be ready for physical training. PT starts at 9:00 every morning and take at least one hour. You will eat a light breakfast and then go to Defense Against The Dark Arts / Dueling from 10:30 to 1:30. Lunch until two, then two hours of Transfiguration and then two hours of Charms. From 6:00 until 7:30, Dinner, 7:30 till 8:00 homework and free time till 10:00, at which time you will go to bed. Is that understood? asked Professor Dumbledore. Ron and Hermonie both nodded and said Yes Headmaster" "Good. Since it is 10:00 already, why don't we skip the Physical training for now and start with your training. Professor Snape will be your instructor along with Remus Lupin for DADA. They are waiting for you outside in the back yard. Please go find them and start. Good luck and make me proud.

Ron was ecstatic. "The Headmaster, the most powerful wizard alive, was giving him training. Training that Harry would not be receiving. It must mean that the Headmaster trusts him and believes that Ron is more powerful then Harry. "Hell, Harry has money and fame. Shouldn't it be only fair that he," Ron, "get the power, extra training, and the girl too?" That was another thing that pissed Ron off. He always saw Hermonie and Harry glancing at each other. "If I hurry up and ask her out," Ron thought, "I will have her and that is one thing more that I am better then Harry for. I will do it tonight."

Hermonie was thinking along the same lines. "I can not believe that Ron and I are more powerful then He-Who-Lived, and that I can read any book here in Grimauld Place and Hogwarts with no restrictions. Think of all the knowledge that I can obtain. Between Ron, the Headmaster, the Order and I, we can take down Voldermort and be heroes. Everyone will ask me for my knowledge and I can write books and everyone will know that not only did I fight against Voldermort but that I am truly the smartest witch of my age."

Ron and Hermonie walked outside and up to Professor Snape. "Sir, we are here to start our training" began Hermonie. She was interrupted by Ron yelling "Ugh!" before she saw him fall to the ground from a muttered "STUPEFY", and then she heard a disembodied voice yell "Accio wands!" and her wand and Ron's flew to someone that was hidden under an invisibility cloak.

"Pathetic" exclaimed Professor Snape, "I expected better from two members of Potter's secret DA class, but with him teaching you, I guess that is the most that could be expected."

"But Professor, we were not ready" said Hermonie.

"Ha, do you think that the Deatheaters or the Dark Lord himself would wait for you to be ready? Do you think that he will send you an invitation to a duel? I think not. Eneverate."

Ron sat up and looked around dazed. "Where am I? What happened?" he asked.

"Mr. Weasley, you and Ms. Granger just shown to me and Lupin on how ignorant, stupid, and slow the two of you are. After you were knocked out, she just stood there, with "a deer in the headlights look". She did not even try to draw her wand to protect her self and her injured 'friend'. Actions like what you two displayed just now will not only get you two killed but what ever unfortunate soul has to rely on you. Here are two copies of a book that I think you both would benefit from reading." With that Professor Snape handed them a book each entitled, "Spells and dueling tactics for dummies." "Read the first four chapters and give me 18 inches of Parchment on what you did wrong today. Do not help each other. It is due on the desk in the Black Library before 8:00 tomorrow morning. You are pitiful. I think that Longbottom could have done better. Now get out of my sight, you have 10 minuets till your next class. GO!"

Ron and Hermonie walked back inside, and went to eat,feeling depressed and humiliated. Molly was just setting their lunch on the table when she saw their looks and told them not to be discouraged about it being their first day. That everyone knew how unfair Professor Snape was. The rest of the lunch was spent talking about Hermonie's family and where they went on holiday, what was going on at the Burrow, and general things when Ron looked at Hermonie and said, "Hermie, I um, have, um likedyouforsometimenow, willyoubemygirlfriend? Well will you?

Hermonie was surprised. She liked Harry a lot, but she had a feeling that maybe he was gay and could never return her feelings. The only one that she heard of Harry dating was Cho and everyone knows that they only went on one date, and that Cho said that Harry was the worst kisser that she ever kissed. She thought to herself "If you can't have the one you want, have the one you are with". "Yes Ron, I will. On a couple of conditions. We let everyone know but Harry and that you please stop talking with your mouthful!"

Ron, surprised that he asked her was even more shocked when she did not hesitate and said yes. Today was the best day of his life. He will actually get to kiss a girl, and he would get her before Harry got to kiss her. Hermonie was his and his alone. Harry would never get her and this just proves that he was better then Harry would ever be.

The rest of the classes went and repeated the same pattern as DADA did. The professors were upset that they had to basically go back to year one in everything for Ron while helping to help Hermonie perfect everything in the time waiting for Ron to catch up. The homework that each Professor assigned was on top of what they still had to do for the upcoming year. It went on like this for everyday for the next month. Sunday's were the only day off they received. Ron and Hermonie never even wrote to Harry.

FLASHBACK

Tired and exhausted from the ritual of bonding with Hogwarts, Harry raised his bloodied palm to the last suit of armor and finished the ritual. As soon as Harry was done with the ritual, all the suits of Armor stood at attention and saluted him. Hogwarts, glowed golden, then Harry could hear the singing of a Phoenix, before he disappeared. Harry reappeared in a room that he never saw before. There was a bed twice as big as the one that was in his dorm and much more comfortable, and at the foot of the bed was all of Harry's worldly belongings. Harry looked around the room. Feeling the hairs on his neck raise he spun around.

"Mr. Potter, My name is Merlin. I was chosen by lottery to welcome you into the Hogwarts Inner-sanctum. This is where all the founders have written down their knowledge. Spells, Charms, Potions, Rituals, and knowledge of different magics are all here from my time to the present. There are books covering all forms of magic, like Transportation to Animagus to Household spells. To read and understand all the books, it would take you about, 3 lifetimes, for all that is contained in here. Located to my right side, is a table with a several potions on them. Please drink the f0ollowing potions. Speed reading, Knowledge retention, reflex booster, Magical Core expander, Magical Sight. There is also two potions that is for Occlumecy and Legellimens. The Animagus potion is the one that I tells me what animal or animals you have the ability to change in to. I do not think that you would need it. The only reason that I am asking you to take it, is to help block the connection you have to Voldermort and to keep Dumbledore from 'accidentally' reading your mind…the added bonus is that by drinking the potion you will not be effected by the Impervious curse, truth potions, spells or other compulsions. If you choose to drink that one, please drink it first as it will help with the others and allow you to master you powers that much quicker.

The surrounding 7 chambers including this one is under a time spell which, I activated prior to you coming here. Every week you spend here is equivalent to 1 year in your world. Within the first week of real time that you spend here, you will also go through your magical puberty. There is a library here, kitchen, potions lab that is stocked with every ingredient known to the world, extinct or illegal does not matter and they are self replenishing. There is a room that is like the room of requirement and will give you what you need to train. The final two rooms are a prison with 50 cells including an interrogation chamber that inhibit the use of magic and Animagus forms, and the last room is one with a mirror in it that will allow you to see what is going on in the outside world, where ever the person that you wish to observe is. Your owl has just arrived and is in the last room that is similar to the forbidden forest with the exception that none of the animals are able to harm you. Go to bed when you have finished drinking the potions that you wish to drink. You will awake after four hours. You will rarely ever need to sleep more then that, ever. Good night my Heir. One last thing, any mail that you must see will appear on your desk. Please be guarded with any replies that you may make."

Harry walked up to the potions that he was told about and drank all the ones that Merlin told him to. He barely made it to the bed before sleep over took him.

END OF FLASHBACK

Meanwhile in the Headmasters office end of June:

"Tonks, Remus, Serveus, Mad-eye, Mineverra, Fillius, what is the status of the students?" asked Albus.

"Albus, if these are the best two that you could find to keep tabs on Potter, then he will either be dead almost as quick as these two nincompoops, or never be found. Either way they are pathetic, and full of themselves." claimed Professor Snape. The other professors all made similar claims and stated that they all felt that their powers were that much more then when they began training. "Mr. Weasley seems to think that he is going to be the one to take on and vanquish the Dark Lord. He is strutting around like a "Cock on the Walk." We are wasting our time and I think that we would be better served spending those two hours or so looking for the Potter boy" exclaimed Tonks. All the professors told the Headmaster that although the students were at an average of the end of their seventh year, they were shaky. Hermonie had the book smarts and wand movements but not the speed reflex or gusto to do more them barley protect herself; especially against full grown wizards.

"Fine we will continue with the training until the end of the third week of August, or until Mr. Potter shows up," started the Headmaster "If you would rather give them book work instead of hands on that is fine. I was also recently made aware that the children will be receiving their OWL results. As recognition for a job well done, we will send Ron and Hermonie to town and put them up at the Leaky Cauldron for three days and have them observe and follow selected targets around to see if any have a clue as to Harry's where about or if any of them have been in contact with him. Serveus, is Voldermort aware of the fact that Harry is missing?"

"No professor, although he does have someone from the inner circle watching his relatives house, I am not aware of who it is. He is also suspicious of the fact that I have nothing to offer him in the way of what Harry is doing over the summer or of what you and the Order are up to. I think that he may suspect me of spying but do not know." Sneered Snape.

Harry had just come from the outdoor room panting slightly. He had just run through a set distance and an obstacle course. The distance that he had run today was equivalent to a marathon (26 miles, 385 yards, or 42.195 Km if you wish) and the obstacle course layout was similar to the one the Rangers and SEALS in the United States were trained on. His time on the run was an average 2h 15m. It would give people that ran the famous Boston, Mass. Marathon a run for their money. He walked with a cat like grace that resembled that of a fine tuned instrument of destruction. He carried himself with poise and and an awareness that made Mad-eye look like he was lacking in the constant vigilance department. Harry's training had been intense. He had the muscular build of someone that compete in the Iron man competitions. He had a basic grounding of no less then NEWT level or beyond in Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, COMC, Will magic, Wandless, Silent Casting, Transfiguration, Wards, DADA, Alchemy Potions, and Charms. If Harry was to test out right now, he would have a MASTERS in Potions, DADA, Transfigurations, and Charms. He was just starting on spell creation, Wand and Broom making, and Illusions.

The recent ability that was highlight is that he had a power that he was not known to have possessed. He was a Metamorphagus. The other high point he had was the fact that he could take the form of a Phoenix, and any other member of the bird family. He was also a Kodiak Grizzly Bear, Black Mamba, and also that of a Warrior Griffin, an animal that had not been seen in a millennium. One that no one has been able to change into. Little was known about their powers or strengths.

Harry was just leaving the bathroom after taking a shower when he noticed that there were letters sitting on the desk for him.

Mr. Potter,

I would like to let you know that a letter was left in care of Gringotts for you from WWW. Also included are your OWL results which came here since you could not be found per Ministry Regulations.

Griphook

Mr. Potter,

It is my pleasure to announce that the OWL results are in. Enclosed you will find a listing of your OWLS and the results. Due to circumstances beyond anyone's control, the Examinations were interrupted. If you received a grade that you do not think that you should have received, or would like to retake the OWL test for a certain subject please feel free to write me care of the Wizard Exam Boards and I will set up an appointment for you.

Sincerely,

Francine Alfreddo

Wizarding Exam Board, MOM, DOE

Results for: Harry James Potter

School : Hogwarts

Examinations: OWLS

The following is your overall score for each subject.

History of Magic:D

Care of Magical Creatures:O

Defense Against The Dark Arts:A

Charms:O

Transfigurations:O

Astronomy:E

Diviation:A

You are allowed to choose from the following NEWT level subjects the minimum amount of subjects to remain in Hogwarts is four.

Mr. Potter,

Enclosed are the classes that the Headmaster and I have chosen for you, due to the fact that we are unable to find you. It is with regret, that I inform you that your Quidditch ban has been not been lifted, and since you are not allowed to play, the spot of Captain is given to Mr. Ron Weasley. It is also with regret that I inform you that since you do not have your parents okay, you will not be allowed to go into town on the days that have been set aside for visits to Hogsmeade, but rather will attend mandatory classes with Professor Dumbledore at his discretion. If you are not in a class with him you will be doing what ever Mr. Filch sees as proper training for a wizard. Also due to the fact that you are prone to violence, you are to give your wand to me or the Headmaster upon arrival at the Hogwarts express, or upon seeing us upon entering the school, to hold when you are not in a class which you will need to use it.

M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Head of Gryffindor House

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding

Course selections for Mr. Potter, Harry James

NEWT LEVEL:

COMC

CHARMS

DADA

TRANSFIGURATIONS

ELECTIVES CHOSEN:

OCCLEMENCY LESSONS – Professor Snape -

DIVIATION

PRIVATE LESSONS – Headmaster Dumbledore-

Due to your actions at the end of the last school year you are to attend 4 hours of detention nightly Monday – Saturday. All detentions are to be served making the castle a cleaner and better environment. There will be no magic allowed during these sessions and they will be split between myself, Mr. Filch and Professor Snape and will continue until at least Christmas break.

Headmaster Dumbledore

Mate,

I know what you feel. Even though you led Sirius to his untimely demise, try not to feel bad, he was nothing more then a mean spirted git. After the way he treated everyone you should not even feel bad. Are the muggles treating you okay? The Order and your friends know that you are not at your Aunt and Uncles and think that it would be best if you go back there straight away. You know that you are not safe unless you are there or with the headmaster. Hermonie is going sparse. The Order is trying to keep everyone out of the loop (us kids) so please come see us at the Burrow. Mom is going crazy saying that you will either be killed by You-Know-Who, and that you probably haven't been fed enough. Owl us and we will come get you.

Ron

Harry,

Where are you Harry? The Order is looking everywhere for you. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-named is probably looking after you. I know that you are depressed. Sirius was killed because he was trying to save you after you dragged your friends to the Department of Mysteries, and got killed in the course of helping keep you safe. The Headmaster said that it is for your own good that you go to him right now and ask him for his help. Go Harry, it is for the best you know…after all who knows better then Professor Dumbledore on how You-Know-Who thinks. He can keep you safe! After all the Headmaster is the only one that You-Know-Who is afraid of.

My family and I are going to be out of Country for a while, so please do not send Hedwig as she will not be able to make it across the pond. I will let you know what America is like when I get back and see you.

Your best friend,

Hermonie

Harry mate,

The shop is going great but there are some matters that we wish to speak to you face to face about. It concerns your friends at school and those that are adults. Also we have some ideas that we would like to bounce off you for the upcoming school year. Please contact us as soon as possible.

Your mates,

Gred and Forge

Harry was pissed at the letters that his head of house, the Headmaster, and his two best friends sent to him. The thing that he was curious about was the fact that Ginny did not send a letter and the Twins had left him a letter via Gringotts. Hmmm….They would have owled him like the rest, so they must know something……they were also Order members…should he trust them? He was not sure.

Harry walked into his dining room thinking about all the questions that the letter the twins sent him had brought up. He made up his mind and wandlessly summoned a quill, bottle of ink, and some parchment. Mentally he went over what he wanted to write to the twins and set to writing Griphook.

Griphook,

I have received your letter from my business partners and would like to see what it is that they have to say that is so important to me. They have always treated me well and I do not get the feeling that they are trying to trap me. Is there anyway that you could set up a totally secure conference room for us to talk in. I would also like you present in case something comes up. Please deduct the cost of the meeting room from my vaults. The meeting should be set up for tomorrow if at all possible. Noon time would be great.

HP

When Harry was done writing to Griphook, he composed the following letter.

To the owners of WWW:

12:00 Gringotts, tomorrow, Griphook

The lost one

The letter was straight to the point and did not give any hint as to who sent it or why. He was hoping that he was not wasting his time.

Harry walked into his main room and looked around. He had been living here for 7 weeks. That was almost 7 years in the time flux. His birthday was at the end of the week (He thought back to the magic puberty that he went through the second day that he was here. Since he was in a time flux he aged as he grew physically and mentally. He felt the core for his magic expand greatly…..actually he knew that his core was his body. It was not just a little ball like 99 percent of the other wizards had.) He new that he would need a lot of help getting ready, being that the start of the school year was quickly approaching. He shook his head not believing that he was about to do what he was contemplating. Harry blinked and then called in a steady but demanding voice "Dobby!"

There was a loud 'crack' and Harry was nearly bowled over.

"Harry Potter SIR, the greatest wizard ever, sir, How can Dobby assist you sir? Are you feeling alright Harry Potter, Sir?"

"Dobby, please calm yourself. Okay? I have a couple questions that I need to ask you okay?"

"Master Potter sir, ask me and I will do what ever it is that you need" replied Dobby blinking his tennis ball sized and colored eyes at Harry.

"Dobby, are you still a free elf, or are you in some way bound to the castle or the Headmaster?"

"Dobby is a free elf, Harry Potter, Sir. He likes being a free elf. Dobby does not like the bumblebee. Tells Dobby that he must tell on Harry Potter sir when sirs be doing wrong. Even told Dobby that he must alert Headmaster if Dobby be talking to Harry potter sir!" Dobby then process to wack himself over the head for having to tell on the great Harry Potter.

"Dobby, stop hurting yourself, is it true that your magic slowly slips away from the house elf if they are not bound? I read it in a book and was wondering if it was true." Asked Harry.

"Yes it is true Harry Potter Sir, but Dobby would rather weaker magic then be bound to someone who hate Dobby, sir" squeaked Dobby.

"Dobby, You know that I treat you as a friend. Always have and always will. IS there anyway to help you retain your magic or make it stronger?" inquired Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter, If I is willing **_and_** wanting to bind to a wizard after being a free elf, I's be getting my magics back and some of that of the wizard or witch that I be bonded to. The stronger Dobby feel for wizard and the stronger the wizard, the stronger the Dobby!" was the squeaked reply.

"Is there a wizard or witch that you would like to bond too?" asked Harry. "Great Harry Potter Sir, are you asking Dobby if he wants to be Harry Potters elf sir? I have already swore to protect you and to bond to you…Dobby is not worthy sir."

"Yes Dobby I am asking if you would be bound to me and the Potter estate." said the smiling Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Harry sir, Dobby would like that very much. I's hoped for years that some day the great Harry Potter would take Dobby but would never ask such a thing of the great Harry Potter after what he'd did for Dobby with the sock and mean Malfoy" was the whispered reply. With that the magic in the air swirled around Harry and Dobby. It was electrically charged and felt different then what Harry grew accustomed to. The floor under Harry's feet quivered and they were both filled with feelings of love and contentment. All four founders appeared in the chamber and Rowenna Ravenclaw spoke.

"Harry, by being the heir of all four of us and freely and willingly accepting the bond this elf has offered and wanted you have not only gained acceptance from Hogwarts her self but also the respect of some of the most powerful 'relatives' of the elves, including the goblins. This will suit you well in the future. Being the owner of this castle you are not in charge of her in as much one can be. She will do everything in her power to help you. She will allow you to manipulate the wards, the portraits, the stairwells and access to all her secrets. Do not be fooled. She is alive, and she knows your needs. The Headmaster will hold the wards to the castle but they will no longer be under his control although she will allow him to believe otherwise. Relax your Occlumecy shields and let her touch your mind. After you are familiar with her feel, you will be able to re-erect your walls and always have a link to her. If she has a need of you or something to relate to you she will. All the entities in the castle are at your command." The Four Founders all smiled at Harry and smiled at them before disappearing."

Harry relaxed the shields around his mind and felt as though he was truly home. For the first time in his life he **_knew_** that he was home. He felt a tickling at his mind and knew that he could apperated in and out of Hogwarts regardless of what the book Hogwarts: A History, claimed.

"Dobby, as you know by being bonded this is between you and I" said Harry. Harry then proceeded to tell Dobby everything that had happened so far that summer. "So Dobby, what I need you to do is work here at Hogwarts as if nothing is different. I want you to let me know of everything that you see or hear. If you need me but can not make it here, Hogwarts has told me that all you have to do is place a hand on her walls and asked her to tell me what ever it is that you need. Okay. Now I have some things that I need to do."

With that Harry changed his appearance so that he resembled that of a wizard that was 60 years old and apperated to the apparition point next to Gringotts.

Special thanks to my regular reviewers!

Also would like to thank Alleykittykitty for putting up with me and my atrocious typing, if it was not for Alleykittykitty this chapter would have been another week or two! Lol


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter was beta'd by AlleyKittyKitty for her efforts and my thanks, still looking for someone to write a good violent game between Slytherin and Griff's! Anyone interested? If so write me and let me know or write one and send it to me see profile page! Also please read and review it does help! LOL, and to think I rarely ever say that! Happy New Year to all!

CHAPTER 5

Harry slowly walked into the lobby of Gringotts Bank and strengthened his glamour with Parsletounge and added a Parsletounge charm to make his voice match the age of his disguise and walked up to the line of wizards waiting for a goblin to assist them. No sooner had Harry stepped into the line, he was approached by two goblins that were decked out with bright red tunics, breast plates of gold, and helmets adorned with red and gold feathers. Funny, they almost look Griffyndorish thought Harry.

"Sir, please follow us. We have been instructed by Goblin Manager Griphook to escort you to his office for a conversation before you go to you vault." said the guard that was obviously the leader of the two.

Harry removed himself from the line and followed the two goblins that he started to humorously think of as Mutt and Jeff. They led Harry through a maze of corridors and stopped at two human sized doors made of silver and adorned with emeralds. The guard that spoke knocked on the door and admitted Harry.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," said Griphook rising from his seat and rounded the desk extending his hand "so nice to see you again sir. I have only a couple of things that need to be discussed with you regarding your muggle relatives. As you know there are blood wards surrounding their house which you own, and need to be replenished every year. As long as you are allowed to go there and stay you can replenish the ward. From the parchments that we have exchanged, I know that you have studied the wards and know that they need to be replenished. You have about two days before they disappear. Headmaster Dumbledore could go to the residence and reward them in to a Fiddelius and an unplottable charm, he could even place notice-me-not wizard charms to keep wizards and other magical creatures from finding it, but has not done so. We at Gringotts believe that he has not done so for two reasons. The first being that he hopes that you will return out of you sense of duty to keep them safe and that the watchers on your house will see you appear and take you into custody. The second scenario that we came up with is if the wards fall and your relatives are killed, he could have you arrested the next time that you are seen. We feel as if he would have you arrested under the charge of murder and torture of muggles due to the fact that you knew that you had to renew the blood protection and failed to do so resulting in their deaths and or torture, making you responsible. If you were to be arrested you would be at his tender mercy or locked away in Azkaban until he needed you to do what you are destined to do. Last, the room that you have requested is through the door to your left. The two goblins that escorted you here will escort your business partners there and wait outside the doors till the meeting is finished for your protection and Gringotts as well. That is all Mr. Potter. Please think about the things that we have discussed and goodluck."

With that harry thanked Griphook for his services and went to the room to his left to await his visitors. No sooner had he taken a seat, did the double doors on the other end of the room open. In walked Fred and George. Inwardly Harry smiled it had been a long time for him since he had seen his 'brothers'.

Fred and George looked at the old man that was sitting at the conference table and they both appeared weary. "Sir, we were to meet someone here and it isn't you, so I assume that we are in the wrong room. My apologies." With that they turned and started to exit when they herd an old voice say to them "George, Fred, Please come sit down. There is a lot that needs to be discussed." Upon saying that Harry released his glamours. The twins gasped in surprise and outrage, "Gosh Harry, you look so grown up, Crikey, you look buff too. Ronnikins would be so jealous." They both went up to Harry and hugged him. "Guys, I really hate to do this but it is for my safety as well as yours." Harry took out his wand so as to keep his Wandless abilities to himself and muttered a few incantations under his breath. The spells danced over both boys but the only magic that could be seen residing on them had the headmasters magical signature and were attached to a pendant that they both wore on a chain under their shirts. Having seen the pendants before Harry knew that they were to alert them of meetings for the order, and seeing nothing that could cause him trouble, he briefly made eye contact with both of them and saw through passive Legillamcy that they were not being deceptive and were truthful. He could also see that they ment him no ill will.

"Fred, George, I was forwarded your letter that was left for me and it seemed somewhat important that I get in touch with you……..what's up?" asked Harry. Fred and George looked at each other not sure where to begin. "Harry," started Fred "I think that I should tell you that Hermonie and Ron are member of the order and will be keeping the Headmaster appraised of everything that you do and or read. Aslo they and all the other members in the Order have orders to stun you on sight and bring you to 12 Grimwauld Place." "Yeh," said Fred, "Professor Snape seemed more then happy to hear that they could use any no fatal means nesercery to bring you in." "I am not sure what you did to piss the Headmaster off, but he is irate with you" finished George. "Aslo there are a few other things that I think that you should know. Hermonie and Ron have been getting specialized instruction all summer from all the Professors including Mad-eye, Remus and Tonks. For some reason Shakelbolt is not included in the training, and we have not seen him at any meetings. From what we can tell, he did not agree with the way Dumbledore is acting." Fred took over saying "Ron as you know is a jealous prat and has been strutting around headquarters saying how he is so much smarter then you and more powerful to boot. He said that he hopes that he is the one to find you so that he could teach you what a smart and powerful wizard can do versus a 'boy who has more luck then power'. If you ask me I think that he has been spending to much time with Professor Snape."

Harry looked at the two friends in front of him. Possibly the only friends that he had left and asked if they would be willing to take a wizards oath of silence on what he was about to tell them. Harry wasn't going to tell them everything, not even a quarter of what happened, but he would not leave his two allies in the dark. As soon as the twins agreed and the magic connected them to one another there was a flash of light as the magic took effect and Harry told them that he had been studying potions and DADA at 7th grade levels and slightly above, and that he had a good grasp at charms, to which the twins agreed with him after seeing his disguise a little while ago. Harry also informed them of the letters that he was sent from Hogwarts and that he had found a potion in Knockturn Alley that removed the underage restrictions from him and his wand. He hated not telling his friends the truth but everyone needed their secerets.

"So, what are you going to do Harry?" they asked in unison.

"First things, first. I need to pick up my supplies for the up coming school year, not that I think that I will need them before the start of class, and I need to get my finger back on the pulse of what the Wizarding world is doing and what Voldermort is up to. Have you two heard anything about what Voldermort has been up to?" Fred and George both shook their head and said that there have been no major attacks and the Snape has not been summoned to kiss his robes in some time. This worried Harry. When Voldermort was quite it usually meant that he was up to something.

"Guys, don't let anyone know that we met, or that I will be at the train on September 1st, okay? Are you going to see your brother and sister off?"

"No Harry, we have a business to run. Plus Ginny is upset that she had to stay at the burrow with mom all summer while Ron got to stay with his girlfriend at the headquarters using magic all summer. Creepers Harry, that is something that we forgot to tell you, the two gits have a waiver to use magic and both got a licence to apperated, though Ron barely managed to keep from splinching himself. Headmaster Dumbledore got fustrated having to piece Ron back together almost twice a day for a week!" laughed the twins.

"Girlfriend? I think that you guys left something out there…_Are Hermonie and Ron dating_? asked Harry with contempt.

"Yeh they started dating straight away when they started training. It is disgusting watching them snog each other senseless. You would think that they were dying of thirst and that the other was water. Sickining I tell you" Fred spat. Harry would have been happy for them if they were not such kiniving self-serving self centered pricks. "They deserve each other" he said an icey voice that did nothing to hide his dislike of his two former best friends.

Harry took a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill off the desk and wrote a quick letter.

**Ginny,**

**I know that you are worried about me, and even though you have not written I am sure that had you not been told to not write me you would have. I know that you were dating someone at the end of the last school year, and was wondering if you still were. If you weren't I was hoping that maybe you might like to talk to me and see where things go. I started liking you last year but was not sure of how you would handle considering you were over me according to Hermonie and because I was not sure if you would be willing to date your brothers _best_-friend. I know that everyone is looking for me and I trust that you will forget to let them know that I worte you. Just so you know this poarchment was charmed to look like the daily prophet to anyone else but you. All you have to do is write your reply below and the letter you are reading will disappear and appear here where I am. This parchment is also immune to tracking spells.**

**Love Harry**

"Guys, would you please use a non descript owl to mail this letter to your sister. Let the owl know that it should be delivered to her and only when she is alone. I would use Hedwig for that but she is too noticible." The twins assured him that they would and stood up to leave. "Oh Harry before we go, do you think that we could get you to help assist us with a business loan with the goblins? We want to open another store in hogsmead but they keep giving us the run around. Something about investing in a joke shop **_is_** a joke." stated George.

"Hold on a sec guys, GRIPHOOK?" Harry called. A moment later a goblin entered and said "Yes Mr. Potter?" "My friends here have asked me to give them assistance. According to them Gringotts refused their attempts at securing a loan to start a second joke shop, and since I am their financial backer I have decided to assist them. Would you please to it that 10,000 Galleons are transferred into their WWW account from my accounts and also could you assist them in buying a commercial property and residential property in Hogsmead. Nothing but the best, spare no expense. I would prefer that the commercial building have two stories and a basement. Also the residential property should be three stories with a basement and a sub-basement. If you can not find a house like that buy the best that you can and hire Wizarding construction companies to complete it. You need not my approval for any repairs or the prices just have it done. The cost of the properties should be taken from my account not the WWW account. Also make the basement and sub-basements of all properties including the upper floors unplotable and have those charms placed by the best money can buy. Also I will need to put them under the Fiddelius Charm."

"As you wish Mr. Potter. May I suggest that you allow us Goblins to use our magic for the Charms, you would not have to be present and you could still be the secret keeper. Also you have the added benefit of no other Wizard being able to break the wards since they are goblin made and a branch of magic that wizards can not break or mimic. It is wuite expendive, but to wuote you it is the best monet can buy."

"Griphook, if you can get this done before the end of the week, tip yourself 1,000 Galleons and be sure that you over pay all people involved and extra ten percent over the cost" said Harry.

"As you wish" replied Griphook and was gone as quick as he arrived.

Fred and George's mouths were hanging wide open, almost touching the ground. "Harry," George started "Are you aware that the Goblins have never offered their service like Griphook did to you? You must be really loaded or the goblins must really like you for some reason."

Harry snorted and said that since he had the Potter Estate coming under him in a year that the goblins would probably load the money against the Potter estate. Quickly becoming serious?Harry asked that the twins have a WWW OWL bring a message to Mrs. Alfreddo with a parchment asking that he attempt a better grade in all the Owls that are offered for UK students regardless of his never being in some of the classes ever before. He had proposed that if the OWL he received in a class never took would only be on his records if it was an "O". Harry stood and told the twins that they would hear from soon, and they went there seperate ways.

TBC

A/N:

Listen readers,

I have cut this chapter short becuase the next one will be a long one and I had hoped that the one after that would be the first match, Slyth. vs. Grif's but since I suck at writting sport scenes I think that Chap 7 might be a way off, well if I end up writting it it will be dumb and slow and not as violent as I wished! oh well! If anyone is interested please let me know!


End file.
